The Peanuts Movie (soundtrack)
| recorded = 2015 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 47:18 | label = | producer = Various artists | chronology = Christophe Beck film scores | prev_title = Ant-Man | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = Sisters | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} The Peanuts Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album by various artists for The Peanuts Movie, a 2015 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the 1950s comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. It was released on October 23, 2015 through Epic Records. Following the announcement that Christophe Beck would score the film, it was revealed that Meghan Trainor would write an original song for the soundtrack. The song, titled "Better When I'm Dancin'", was released as a promotional single from the soundtrack on October 13, 2015. Along with Beck and Trainor, the soundtrack features songs by Vince Guaraldi Trio and Flo Rida. Background In October 2014, 20th Century Fox revealed that Christophe Beck would score the film. Events occur at 8:03 (budget), 9:00 (Beck). Beck stated, "With the Peanuts movies, I grew up on those specials from the '60s and '70s, that, of course, rerun to this day. I'm very fond of all that Vince Guaraldi music, so what we did was try to find spots in the film where we could sort of touch down and remind people who were watching the film that it's still a Peanuts movie, and there's still a place for that music in the film. There's a bunch of spots where we quote the Guaraldi music, or we actually re-record his pieces quite faithfully." He also added that the score would be more orchestral than Guaraldi's previous scores, which were mainly a small jazz combo. Jazz pianist David Benoit contributed to Beck's score. On July 28, 2015, Fox announced that American singer-songwriter Meghan Trainor was writing and performing an original song for the film, titled "Better When I'm Dancin'". About the song, Trainor stated that "They wanted a song about confidence and knew I was good at writing those. I feel better when I’m onstage dancing and having fun, so I wrote about that!” Promotional single "Better When I'm Dancin'" by Meghan Trainor was released as a promotional single from the soundtrack on October 13, 2015. The song, which is a tropical track, strays from Trainor's usual musical style, being described as "breezy and harmless" with traces of house music. Track listing | collapsed = no | extra_column = Artist(s) | title1 = Linus and Lucy | writer1 = Vince Guaraldi | extra1 = Vince Guaraldi Trio | length1 = 3:04 | title2 = Better When I'm Dancin' | writer2 = Meghan Trainor, Thaddeus Dixon | extra2 = Meghan Trainor | length2 = 2:56 | title3 = That's What I Like | note3 = featuring Fitz | writer3 = Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemi Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuck, Frederick Hibbert | extra3 = Flo Rida | length3 = 3:15 | title4 = Skating | writer4 = Guaraldi | extra4 = Vince Guaraldi Trio | length4 = 2:23 | title5 = Christmas Time Is Here | writer5 = Guaraldi, Lee Mendelson | extra5 = Vince Guaraldi Trio | length5 = 2:45 | title6 = Snow Day | writer6 = Christophe Beck | extra6 = Christophe Beck | length6 = 2:26 | title7 = Fifi's Theme | writer7 = Beck | extra7 = Christophe Beck | length7 = 1:13 | title8 = Charlie Brown in Love | writer8 = Beck | extra8 = Christophe Beck | length8 = 1:38 | title9 = Wingwalking | writer9 = Beck | extra9 = Christophe Beck | length9 = 2:18 | title10 = The Library | writer10 = Beck | extra10 = Christophe Beck | length10 = 1:10 | title11 = The Assembly | writer11 = Beck | extra11 = Christophe Beck | length11 = 2:20 | title12 = Curse You Red Baron | writer12 = Beck | extra12 = Christophe Beck | length12 = 3:30 | title13 = Winter Becomes Spring | writer13 = Beck | extra13 = Christophe Beck | length13 = 2:01 | title14 = Never Give Up | writer14 = Beck | extra14 = Christophe Beck | length14 = 3:50 | title15 = Carnival Panic/Linus and Lucy | writer15 = Beck, Guaraldi | extra15 = Christophe Beck | length15 = 2:17 | title16 = Pen Pal Partners | writer16 = Beck | extra16 = Christophe Beck | length16 = 1:23 | title17 = Good Ol' Charlie Brown | writer17 = Beck, Guaraldi | extra17 = Christophe Beck | length17 = 1:03 | title18 = Skating | writer18 = Guaraldi | extra18 = Christophe Beck | length18 = 2:39 | title19 = Christmas Time is Here/Christmas is Coming | note19 = Medley | writer19 = Guaraldi | extra19 = Christophe Beck | length19 = 2:53 | title20 = Linus and Lucy | writer20 = Guaraldi | extra20 = Christophe Beck | length20 = 2:14 | total_length = 47:18 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Artist(s) | title2 = Better When I'm Dancin' | writer2 = M. Trainor, Dixon | extra2 = Meghan Trainor | length2 = 2:56 | title3 = Good to Be Alive | writer3 = M. Trainor, Ryan Trainor | extra3 = Meghan Trainor | length3 = 3:47 | title4 = That's What I Like | note4 = featuring Fitz | writer4 = Sanderson, Isaac, Beard, Venditto, Brunila, Dillard, Troelsen, Marinos, Skill, Palamarchuck, Hibbert | extra4 = Flo Rida | length4 = 3:15 | total_length = 50:25 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Artist(s) | title22 = Snooping | writer22 = Beck | extra22 = Christophe Beck | length22 = 1:23 | title23 = Wish Upon a Star | writer23 = Beck | extra23 = Christophe Beck | length23 = 1:08 | title24 = Return to the Aerodrome | writer24 = Beck | extra24 = Christophe Beck | length24 = 1:03 | total_length = 53:59 }} References External links * Category:2015 soundtracks Category:Animated film soundtracks Category:Epic Records albums Category:Peanuts music